The Black Swan Theory
by lucksby92
Summary: "I dedicate the Avengers Tower to Carenza Stark, my beautiful daughter, wherever you are. I love you baby." Tony Stark believes his daughter is dead- she's been missing so long that it can't be argued otherwise. What he doesn't know is that Ren is alive, well and in hiding. Hiding from who? Him. But when fate in the form of SHIELD draws them together, no one knows what will happen.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey there people! This story came to me when I considered that there were loads of stories that dealt with Tony having kids he didn't know about, but very few about what would happen if Tony thought his child was dead (I love the drama and keeping characters in the dark) It also ties in really nicely with the name of the story; if you are interested please just google The Black Swan Theory!**

 **I can't promise updates will be regular to the day, but I have about ten chapters written already so to start off with I'll try and be good! Please read and review it's really appreciated!**

 **Just to clarify this is set after the events of Avengers Assemble but doesn't include Age of Ultron.  
Enjoy!  
Lucksby xx**

CHAPTER 1

"Today we're remembering the past. What happened here last year was a terrible wakeup call, but you know what? It brought us together. It taught us that no matter what we lose, there is always something to live for."

Tony Stark looked around at the people cramming the square outside of Stark Tower, nostalgia sweeping over him. Visibly New York was healing, but the scars where still there; it had only been a year since the day, and whilst he usually didn't like serious, meaningful speeches, this one felt natural.

"With that in mind I just want to say a few words about the dedication of the newly reopening Avengers Tower."

There were cheers from the assembled crowd at that; the Avengers were especially appreciated here, obviously.

"What happened here last year made me think. Dangerous I know, but nonetheless it made me consider the things that are most important. Not money, although that's nice, not power, although that's good too, but family and friends. That's why I, well I wanted to share this with you all, because I don't want anyone else to end up like me."

Next to him Pepper Potts furrowed her brow slightly. She had known that Tony, being Tony, would never just read the cards she had prepared, but she was lost as to the tangent that he had suddenly gone off on. In fact, she wasn't aware that they were dedicating the tower to anyone…

"You see, I was stupid." Tony said bluntly, "I didn't know what I had until it was gone, and that is something I will never stop regretting."

Pepper did now know where Tony was going with this and was, she had to admit, surprised. It was unlike Tony to breach this subject at all, let alone in a speech that would be all around the world by tonight.

"That's the marvellous thing about hindsight though, isn't it? Looking back and realising what you should have done differently. What you should have seen coming." Tony took a deep breath, "I lost one of the most important people in the world to me, nearly six years ago now, I lost my little girl, and-", his voice cracked slightly," and I will always regret not spending more time with her, everyday I'm ashamed because of that."

A hushed awe seemed to have fallen over the city; no one listening missed the gravity of these words, as apart from his close friends, no one had ever seen Tony Stark so serious and so sad.

"She's dead now, so they tell me. I have no closure, they never found her, she just disappeared in the night, she could be somewhere out there, but I am reminded every so often that the chance is just too slim. That no twelve year old girl can survive on her own in a world as cruel as the one I landed her in." He stumbled over the words slightly. "What happened to my daughter taught me not to take things for granted. So did the Battle of New York. I hope that you guys learn the same lesson I did, because living with regrets isn't nice. And I do- do regret it."

He turned to face the building towering behind him, "So I dedicate the Avengers Tower to Carenza Stark, my beautiful daughter, wherever you are. I love you baby."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

 _Two weeks earlier, London…_

Sunsets on the Thames can be quite spectacular, and there was nowhere that Ren preferred to watch them than standing on the platform at Blackfriars Station where it sat straddling the great river. As the orange light descended on London, it became a different place, just for a second. It was like a place in a fantasy world filled with magic where anything could happen. Where everyone could be truly happy, and no one would ever have to hide away from the world.

 _Wouldn't that be nice,_ Ren thought, tossing her long, dark hair in the breeze, _not hiding away here in fear? Going back home, having a family again_. She sighed, it couldn't happen, however much she may want it; the risk was too great. _It's not like it's so bad here, I mean, even Malibu can't hold a candle to sunsets over London,_ she chided herself. She was being stupid. She had a life to be envious of here, she had loads of friends, went to a great school in the heart of the city, was achieving great grades, all in all she was very lucky. She had even left behind the stigma attached to the family of her birth; she could go anywhere and do anything with her life.

 _Except be who I was born to be,_ a snide voice in Ren's head whispered. She could do anything except claim her birth right, anything but use her real name, anything but come back from the dead. Part of her had accepted that long ago, but there was still a place deep down that wished that she could go to the middle of Trafalgar Square and just yell, "I am Carenza Stark and I am not dead!"

But she couldn't. She was on the whole, happy here. She had a new life, and a new name: Seren Ashmore. What she had was not worth throwing away on her former self, who had been missing for six years, and had been presumed dead for nearly four.

Ren was jolted out of her reverie by a loud shout, "Ren!"

She spun to face the direction her name came from, "Celena, you made it!" Celena Leveque was perhaps the greatest friend Ren had in the whole world. French, and as classical a blonde as Ren was a brunette, the pair were complete opposites but had a perfect friendship.

"Of course I did!" The tiny blonde pulled away from her friend's hug, "Ooohh Renny, were you missing of me? I think you were!"

Grimacing at the disgusting nickname, but laughing internally at her best friend's interpretation of English, although by Cel's standards it wasn't at all bad, Ren allowed herself to admit, "Just a little bit Cel, don't get too excited."

"I knew it!" The other girl laughed in triumph, as the pair began to make their way out of the station back towards school, where they were both boarders. Ren had missed Cel that week, she'd been at school whilst the other girl spent the week with her family in the country of her birth, and Ren had found it way too quiet without her.

"Yes, but I would normally say, did you miss me? Rather than missing of me."  
"Is that really how it is said?"  
"Yup, sorry Ce- Oh hey Mr Divall."

The teacher Ren greeted looked up from his book as the girls entered the boarding house, he taught both girls history and they were particular favourites of his.

"Hello Seren, Celena, it's nice to see you back, how was France?"  
"It was wonderful thank you", Cel replied with a smile. _Unlucky Divall_ , Ren was thinking, landing boarding duty on a beautiful night like tonight.

"You both looking forward to America next week?"

What the teacher was referring to was the upcoming school trip to Washington DC and New York City, one that ran annually and that both girls had always loved going on. Well annually minus last year, of course. The year previously New York had been pretty much destroyed by an alien attack, led by rouge Norse God that people had called Loki. The trip hadn't run that year for obvious reasons, but it had been deemed safe for it to run a year on, in fact they would likely be in the city for the anniversary of the Battle.

The Battle of New York made Ren shudder just thinking about it. Alien armies from outer space; it was scary stuff. Worse was a certain billionaire's involvement in the whole thing, it still gave the girl nightmares; it had come so close to a worst case scenario for her.

Ren assumed that Cel must have answered the teacher whilst she was lost in thought, as she found herself being pulled up the stairs and towards the room that the pair shared. She knew that here, in privacy they were going to be discussing the topic thoroughly. Why? Because Celena Leveque was the only person Ren had ever told about her true identity, and the only one who knew the reason that she hid from her father behind death and a fake name.

"So, Ren, New York." Celena was blunt. She needed to know what was going on inside her best friend's head around the topic, this trip was sure to open old scars for her. It would, without a doubt dredge up memories about her father that she wasn't happy confronting. She had never, in all their years of friendship seen the girl in such a bad state as she had been watching her father fly through the portal thing on TV. It had been worse than the time that they had watched some man attacking him with energy whips in Monaco, or even when he had been abducted and taken to Afghanistan. Ren had in that moment been completely broken, and Cel knew why.

Ren was a genius, even if she herself would never admit it, and Cel realised that Ren knew in that moment that it was scientifically impossible for the Iron Man suit to get her father back from outer space where that portal had led. When he was in Afghanistan Ren had hope in her dad's stubborn will to live, but when Tony Stark had flown through the portal with the nuclear bomb he shouldn't have come back. And Ren, with her scientific mind that worked faster than the speed of light knew that, and even though by some miracle he had survived, it still scared her.

"It's fine, I'm fine, Cel." Celena gave her friend a disbelieving look. "It'll be fun, in fact it will be more than fun, it will be good for me." Ren shot back, "seeing the city healed will help. It will help ME heal."

Cel considered, she did see the sense in her friend's words, but she couldn't help but worry that something would happen whilst they were in New York that would do Ren more harm than good.

"Okay." She sighed letting the topic slide for now. "So what was it that I heard about you and someone named Benjamin?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey all, this, I've got to say, is one I'm really pleased with! Please enjoy!  
Lucksby xx**

CHAPTER 3

 _Ten days later…_

Ren and Celena both flopped onto their beds as the door to their hotel room swung shut; it had been a really exhausting day. The school trip was shaping up to be one of the best either of the girls had ever been on; in just three days in Washington DC they had been able to visit the Supreme Court, the Lincoln Memorial, the museums and even the White House.

However through all of the amazing sights they had been able to see, there was a fear lurking in the back of Ren's mind, a fear that had a lot to do with the city they would be travelling to tomorrow. She didn't know if she would be able to control herself, the very thought of being so close to her father, but unable to see him was physically painful. And, with the might of the Stark Tower scarring the New York skyline it was going to be hard to forget it.

"Mmh, what are you feeling like having for dinner tonight Cel?" Ren enquired of her friend.  
"There is that diner down the road; their steaks are to die for!" The other girl visibly brightened at the mention of food, and Ren let out a snigger.  
"As I have always told interested male parties, the way to your heart is through your stomach Cel."  
"And yours isn't?" Cel questioned raising an eyebrow, "I seem to remember an incident with a chocolate cake that-"  
"Yes, fine, okay, point taken!" Both girls laughed as they began to get ready to go out, Ren throwing on a jumper and then searching for her favourite pair of Ugg boots. These were the best times in her opinion, they were the moments when they could just forget everything else and have fun being teenagers. She loved it.

* * *

In New York Tony Stark lay sprawled across a sofa in the communal floor of what, in four short days, would become the Avengers Tower, with a glass of scotch next to him. He was, as was his way, trying to get so drunk that he would just forget everything. More specifically he wanted to forget that it was only four days until the first anniversary of the Battle of New York. Currently it wasn't working.

He realised what he was doing was cowardly, but he was so sick of getting recurring nightmares of flying through the portal and not being able to get back, he just wanted them to end, but as the fateful date drew closer they were only getting worse. If that wasn't bad enough, Pepper had said he would do a speech on the day outside the Tower so that he could announce that it was going to become the base for the Avengers in person.

"Bloody terrible idea." He moaned into the empty space; no one had wanted to spend time with him once they had realised how much he intended to drink.

It was however a terrible idea that he would have to put some thought into, that much he knew, because whilst Pepper would prepare a speech for him, and even write it up onto flash cards if he asked nicely, it was bound to be totally wrong for him. One of Pepper's mass produced speeches was fine on a normal day, but this was beyond personal for him, and he at least wanted to make people realise that he cared.

In the last year he had become more worried about what people said about him, he had realised, perhaps it was because he finally felt like he was redeeming himself after all of the monstrosities that he had facilitated by producing weapons, and he didn't want to screw it up. Or maybe he was just losing his thick skin along with his sanity. One of the two.

What he wanted right then, more than anything was someone he could trust to tell him the truth, and only that. He wanted someone to tell him what he needed to do to fix himself, psychiatrists weren't making the cut, they all tried to sugar coat it rather than attacking the problem head on, which was much more his style. He was missing something, it was eating away at him, he was missing having someone who didn't judge him, missing the unconditional love, missing…

"Missing Ren." He whispered hoarsely, that was the truth of it. He missed his baby girl. She wouldn't be a baby now though, he realised, she would be seventeen now. How time flies…

 _Flashback…_

" _Daddy!"  
"Ren-Ren, not now honey, Daddy's going out with his friends." Her face fell, and she dropped her gaze to the ground.  
"Okay, have fun Daddy." Tony swept out of the door without as much as a goodbye, buoyed by the prospect of a wonderful evening with another stunning woman. He didn't look back to see Carenza's face watching through a first floor window as he tore out of the drive in a cloud of tire smoke._

" _JARVIS?" Her voice seemed so small ringing through the big empty house.  
"Yes Ren?" the AI answered, "Is there something I can do for you?"  
"Do you think he will remember?" The question carried more gravity than a ten year old ought to be able to possess.  
"I honestly couldn't say Ren", JARVIS answered, sounding almost dejected, "however I feel that it is safe to assume that he will not be up to much tomorrow after the night he will no doubt have tonight."  
"That's what I thought." She said looking down at her hands, "he never remembers the plans we have for my birthday." It was Carenza's curse, her birthday was the day after her Daddy's and sometimes he had so much fun that he forgot that it was her birthday at all._

 _Suddenly Ren had a great idea, "JARVIS, can you get me a recipe for a chocolate cake, and check if we have all the ingredients please. I want to make him a surprise."  
"Of course Ren. It is up on the screen now, and I believe you do have all of the correct ingredients."  
"Thanks JARVIS, you're the best!" She smiled, "can you talk me through this, I've never done it on my own before?"  
"It would be my pleasure."_

 _She enjoyed spending time with JARVIS, and just recently Ren had taken up cooking with him. Generally they had all been simple recipes, and JARVIS had always taken special care that Ren was okay, and that she didn't hurt herself. There had been one or two close calls, but for a ten year old she was very mature, and took all of his warnings to heart. This night however, would be a little different._

" _Ren, the cake has been in the oven for the recommended length of time."  
"Thanks J, I'll just get it." Ren found a pair of oven gloves, and gingerly took the two baking trays out of the big oven that was rather underused because of Tony's general ineptitude in the kitchen._

" _Okay, next I need to leave them to cool out of the tins, so I just-"_

 _Ren's scream echoed through the house, followed immediately with the clanging of metal as she dropped the hot tin on the marble counter. In her short life, Ren had never felt pain like that before, and there was already an ugly red welt across her palm where she had been burned as she had gone to pick up the cake tin forgetting that she had taken off the oven gloves._

" _JARVIS!" She whimpered, "It hurts so much! What do I do?" She had begun to sob uncontrollably her injured hand clamped between her knees._

" _Miss Stark, you need to place your hand under cold water, you need to do that now." Ren did as she was told, yelping as the water came into contact with the long burn._

" _Ren," JARVIS said when she had calmed down a little, "I am going to call your father and inform him that you are hurt."  
Her head shot up, "No JARVIS don't call him, it'll spoil his night, you can't call him."  
"Ren he would-"  
"No." Her voice was surprisingly forceful given the situation. "No, you are not to call him. You are not to call anyone. You are going to tell me where to find medical supplies, I know that there are some here somewhere, and then you are going to talk me though what to do."  
"Ren, I insist-"  
"And you are not to tell him about this when he gets home. JARVIS," she said, "that's an order. Please don't tell him, or I'll find a way to reprogram you."_

 _That was very out of character for her, she never threatened the AI who was one of her only friends, and because of that, JARVIS did as she said. He took it as an indicator that this once, he should go against his better judgement and do as she asked, rather than what Mr Stark would want._

 _Flashback ends…_

It had taken Tony weeks to find out what had happened. All he had known to start off with was that Ren had baked him a cake, it had been sitting on the kitchen table when he arrived home the next morning. However, with a pounding alcohol induced headache, he had stuck to his lab most of the day, and the day after JARVIS had informed him that she had gone to a friend's house for a sleepover. That wasn't unusual, but hardly seeing her at all for a whole week was, and it had made him wonder if something was up.

It hadn't been until he had gone back through JARVIS's video files that he had discovered the root of the problem, and he had been horrified at himself for being so unobservant, and so unapproachable that his now eleven year old daughter would rather suffer in silence than call him. The worst part about the whole thing wasn't that though. Looking back so many years later, Tony could now see it. The worst thing was that he hadn't learnt from his mistake, its lesson had stayed with him only a few months, and now that he had lost his daughter for good that was a monumental failure on his part. He had pushed her away again, chosen to spend time elsewhere, left the state and even at one point left the country leaving her alone.

And he hated himself for it.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: A massive thank you to all who have favourited and followed this story, it really means a huge amount! Also special thank you to orangeandvanilla for the lovely review! Because of all the interest I decided to release the next chapter earlier than I was planning to, so please enjoy!**

 **I did also realise that I had forgotten to put a disclaimer in my last notes so... Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers (obviously) only my OCs and their plot lines are mine!  
By the way if any of you get the chance to see the new film Suffragette please do watch it because I did yesterday and I have to say it was AMAZING! ****Lucksby xx**

CHAPTER 4

Finally arriving in New York City had put the whole school party in a rather excitable mood, and, as they piled into taxis to go to their hotel, Ren found it easy to be swept along by it. The city of towering metal, glass, and brick was in a word stunning, and the throng of people all around her made her feel absurdly safe. It was a day Ren would remember for the rest of her life; having a fear, facing it, and in consequence finding something truly unforgettable. It would forever remind her the beauty of bravery.

Falling into bed that night, both Ren and Celena felt content in a way that wasn't only to do with the amount of pizza they had just consumed, and even the thought of the memorial in the morning couldn't dampen Ren's good mood.

She lay on her back with a pleased smirk, "You owe me $10 Cel, stupid move to bet that I wouldn't finish that pizza!"

"Yes it appears that it was", her friend huffed in reply, "trust me, I have learned never to question your stomach capacity ever again."

There was a knock at the door of the room they were sharing, and Cel opened the door to reveal Mr Divall standing in the corridor.

"Did you both enjoy dinner?" He asked smiling as Ren and Cel both burst out laughing, "Well I'll take that as a yes. I just came to tell you that we are meeting at 10 o'clock tomorrow, and as the hotel doesn't cater for breakfast, you'll need to get up in time to go out and get something to eat."

"Okay, thanks Mr D"

"Seren, Celena, you both have a good night." He responded before moving away down the corridor to the next room to deliver the same message to its occupants.

"So, what do you think it's gonna be like tomorrow?" Ren asked when they had regained their privacy.

"Who knows?" was her friend's reply, "All I can say is I'll be glad to get the serious part over with so that I can go absolutely mad in the shops on Fifth Avenue!"

"That, my friend, couldn't be more true."

* * *

The next day dawned in all its autumnal glory, and the girls found themselves heading through Central Park which was resplendent in orange and gold. On a normal day a group of thirty teenage girls might have been a touch conspicuous, but today was not a normal day. It seemed that half of New York City was heading to Stark Tower to hear the memorial ceremony, and the other half planned to watch it on live TV rather than spending the day working.

It was, in Ren's opinion, the kind of phenomenon that could only occur after something awful has happened; people drawn together, determined to rise stronger than they were before. _One of humanity's redeeming features,_ she decided.

Ren was, admittedly, nervous; the desire to run was one that was still very much present within her, but at the same time she knew that what she was doing was right, that it would help her. Closure was what she needed; proof that Anthony Edward Stark had moved on. Proof that his continued ignorance of her survival was for the best.

Because it was, and she knew it. It had turned him into a better man.

"What happened here last year made me think. Dangerous I know, but nonetheless it made me consider the things that are most important. Not money, although that's nice, not power, although that's good too, but family and friends. That's why I, well I wanted to share this with you all, because I don't want anyone else to end up like me."

Ren stood in the middle of the crowd listening to the man who had given her long dark hair, chocolate eyes, and the mind that even now was furiously trying to predict what was coming next.

"You see I, was stupid. I didn't know what I had until it was gone, and that is something I will never stop regretting."

Ren was dumbfounded, she had never, not even once, heard him speak with such vulnerability and emotion. It was like a totally different man was standing on the stage, instead of the one that she had left so many years ago.

"That's the marvellous thing about hindsight though, isn't it? Looking back and realising what you should have done differently. What you should have seen coming."

 _But it is someone different,_ her subconscious whispered, _and you are part of what did that to him._

"I lost one of the most important people in the world to me, nearly six years ago now, I lost my little girl, and I will always regret not spending more time with her, everyday I'm ashamed because of that."

Ren swore her heart stopped, and she was barely able to breathe.

"She's dead now, so they tell me. I have no closure, they never found her, she just disappeared in the night, she could be somewhere out there, but I am reminded every so often that the chance is just too slim. That no twelve year old girl can survive on her own in a world as cruel as the one I landed her in. What happened to my daughter taught me not to take things for granted. So did the Battle of New York. I hope that you guys learn the same lesson I did, because living with regrets isn't nice. And I do- do regret it."

Fighting desperately to hold her tears, Ren began to look for an escape route, but her progress was halted by his final words.

"So I dedicate the Avengers Tower to Carenza Stark, my beautiful daughter, wherever you are. I love you baby."

With that Ren bolted, unable to take any more of the assault on her emotions, fleeing the square as fast as the huge crowd would allow.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey, thank you so much to everyone who has favourited and followed! I can't believe how much interest I'm getting in this story; it's been amazing to see that so many people are actually reading and (hopefully!) enjoying it!  
This is quite a short one that is more a bridge chapter than anything else, but the next update will be BIG so hang on in there people!  
Disclaimer: Whilst I wish that I could lay claim to the Avengers, I can't. I only own Ren, Celena and their plot line.  
Lucksby x**

CHAPTER 5

Throughout Stark's speech, SHEILD Agent Phil Coulson was on a rooftop, surveying the square down below. Having all of the Avengers in a square packed out with civilians was risky beyond measure, but no one at SHIELD had the heart to point out that it was a bad idea; this would serve as closure for the superheroes, closure that was badly needed, by Stark especially.

It wasn't until the very end of the speech that Coulson noticed anything strange, and it really was rather interesting. Someone was pushing their way out from the middle of the crowd whilst Tony was speaking; most of the crowd were completely glued to his every word, after all, this was an uncharacteristically emotional outburst for him. However one lone body was moving away, almost frantically it seemed, and bringing his binoculars to his eyes he could see that it was a teenage girl causing the commotion. Lesser agents might have discarded the action because of this, but Coulson's attention stayed fully on her as Stark reached the end of his speech.

"So I dedicate the Avengers Tower to Carenza Stark, my beautiful daughter, wherever you are. I love you baby."

The girl had frozen, for a moment she could have been a statue, but for long dark brown hair blowing in the breeze, and then she broke free of her paralysis and pushing through the crowd as fast as she could, ran from the square. That really was odd, Coulson thought, why should a teenage girl, a British tourist with her school party by the looks of her, flee like that. Sure Stark's speech was moving, but its focus was himself, and to have an emotional reaction like that would mean that she was-

It couldn't be, could it? Was it as impossible as everyone had thought?

He resolved to dig into the girl until he found out, it could be folly but it would make so much sense, he would start with all the CCTV footage and work form there. He was going to find out exactly what Tony Stark meant to that girl, because he would bet serious money that it was her. Older yes, but still her. The world famous Missing Heiress. Ren Stark.

* * *

"So what you are saying is that you've found Stark's missing kid?" Fury's face was the picture of incredulity, not surprising really.  
"That's exactly what I'm saying sir. I've run background data, she's here in the city on a school trip from England, where she is currently living under the name of Seren Ashmore."  
"And how do you know that Seren Ashmore isn't just an ordinary British school girl with nothing to do with Stark at all Agent Coulson?"  
Coulson had predicted his boss's scepticism and had prepared for this, "Because until six years ago, Seren Ashmore didn't exist. Her records before she began senior school are fake, very good fakes, as are her birth certificate and passport, the school has had never had any face to face contact with her parents, and there are substantial bank accounts in her name, including ones in Switzerland and the Caimans."  
"Hmm. It seems you've been very thorough already Coulson." Fury deliberated internally for a moment, "And I would tend to agree with you, her actions yesterday, and her choice of name. It would seem we have found the lost Stark." He glanced at Coulson with a satisfied grin creeping onto his face, "And that is a fact that we are going to use to our advantage."  
"Shall I bring her in?" Coulson said, guessing what Fury's play was going to be.  
"Go and talk to her, and then report back. We don't want to make her too jumpy, but make sure she is aware of the situation. If she seems keen then bring her back here, if not leave her be for the time being, her cooperation would be very valuable especially if she has inherited her father's brains."

Coulson nodded, and turned preparing to leave, he understood what Fury meant, a younger, more impressionable version of Tony Stark would be a Godsend, and if they were lucky Tony's attitude might have passed her by. Suddenly something occurred to him, something about what Fury had said.

"Choice of name, sir?"  
"Seren, it can be abbreviated to Ren can it not?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey people, again thank you so much for all the interest in this story, and especially to StarStreamtheKeeper for the review** **it really gives me the motivation to keep on writing!  
I've got a favour to ask you all though, I'm looking for a threatening but believable name for a villain (male) who will appear later in the story. If anyone has any ideas could you leave them in a review or PM me, it would be really appreciated!  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers (I wish...) only my OCs and their plot line.  
As always enjoy the chapter!  
Lucksby xx**

 **Oh fair warning, there is some mild bad language in this chapter so please just bleep it out in your head if that offends you... However the situation calls for it I think.**

CHAPTER 6

Ren had never been happier to be back in London. After the fiasco in New York with her Father's dedication speech of the Avengers tower to her, she had become more paranoid than she had been in years. She had explained away her actions that day to her teachers as feeling very ill, and her shaking, emotionally unstable state had corroborated her story. All in all she was glad to be back on home turf where she felt a much higher degree of safety, and had managed to shake the feeling that she was being watched like back in NYC.

She was currently in the room she shared with Celine slogging through an essay on The Crucible, with music pounding through her headphones, blocking out the world. Her best friend was still at a rehearsal for the school's production of Hairspray, and would be for some time, much to Ren's pleasure. She loved Celine to pieces, but the French girl had been treating Ren as if she were made of glass ever since they had got back from the States, and Ren was more than a little sick of it. She just wanted to move on with life; the speech changed nothing.

It was the loud music that caused her to miss the knock on the door, and she remained glued to her laptop, fingers flying over the keys as a wave of inspiration hit her. It was no wonder then, that she was so surprised when she looked up five minutes later to find a strange man in a foreboding black suit standing in the middle of the room.

"Shit!" Ren flew about a foot in the air, dropping her laptop onto the bed as she scuttled back as far as possible. "Who the fuck are you? And how did you get in here?"  
"Astute questions Miss Ashmore, or would you prefer Miss Stark?" Her whole body became rigid, an expression of utter terror painted on her face.  
"I assure you that there is nothing to fear Miss Stark", the man continued, Ren noting his American accent, "I am Agent Coulson from the Strategic Homeland Intervention and Enforcement Logistics Division, and I am here to talk to you about your father, Antony Stark. As for how I got in, the door was unlocked."

Ren took a moment to digest everything that he had said. It wasn't as bad as she had feared, still bad, but she would probably survive the encounter if he was an American government agent, so it could have been worse.  
She wryly replied "You really need a new name for that you know, it's rather a mouthful."  
"So I've been told. We call ourselves SHIELD now."  
Ren nodded, stalling; she was sure that whatever Agent Coulson had to say wouldn't be anything that she wanted to hear. _I mean, come on, teenage girls, even fugitive daughters of billionaires don't get visits from top secret government agencies just because they want to say hi…_

"What about my father do you want to talk about?" There was no point denying it.  
"I think his continuing lack of knowledge about your survival would be a good place to start. May I?" He asked gesturing to the wheelie chair by Celine's desk.  
Ren nodded, relaxing her tense posture slightly. "Please."  
"As I'm sure you are probably aware Miss Stark, SHIELD and the Avengers go hand in hand, and we had people watching the square during Mr Stark's speech, your behaviour was unmissable and made you stand out rather, I'm afraid. You weren't hard to track down, I must say, I was impressed at the high quality forgeries you possess. I wouldn't have thought that a lone teenage girl would have been able to lay her hands on them, even if she was the daughter of Iron Man." He paused, " However what interests me most is this; why hide in the first place?"  
Ren remained silent while the man spoke, and then gave herself a minute to compose an answer to his questions. "Firstly, yeah, New York was a fiasco and I had no idea that we were going to watch that speech beforehand. Two, thanks, but no thanks, how I came by all of my documents isn't something I'm willing to share, sorry." She paused. "And why I hide from him, from the world? Really it's simple; it's for his own good."

It was Coulson who now looked perplexed, "Own good? I happen to know Stark well and I don't really see how believing that his only daughter is dead could do him any good."  
"Don't you?" Ren gave him a hard look, "Remember what he was like before Afghanistan? A narcissistic, egotistical jerk, that's what he was. But before I went missing he was even worse; he had zero morals, rather than just very few, he might have had a living daughter, but he hardly knew her. But now? He actually knows what it is to regret things, what it is to lose. He said himself he no longer takes things for granted, and that, Agent Coulson, has made him a better person, after all what would an Avenger be without something to avenge? I might sound a little big headed here, but losing me changed him from the 'Merchant of Death' into the man who had the courage to become Iron Man."

Her agitation had grown as she spoke, and with it his respect for her. What she had done for her father defied so much logic, and yet her actions were so noble. She had sacrificed the possibility of a childhood to give him a reason not to abuse the power that his fame and fortune had given him.

However there was still one obvious question; and Coulson decided to attack it head on.

"Just one final question Miss Stark, how did a thirteen year old acquire the resources to pull of the disappearing act you did? You see I don't believe for a second that you did it on your own, as good a computer hacker as I suspect you are it is simply impossible. SHIELD looked for you for years, I'm not sure if you are aware of that, and to evade discovery by us for as long as you did is a feat greater than you could have achieved at the time. No offense."

The internal war that waged within Ren was colossal, to tell him or not to tell him? That was the proverbial question. _What's the worst that could happen? He'll ruin this life you've made for yourself that's what! Or he'll allow you to live without the constant fear that they'll come for you and do even worse! He'll tell Tony. Is that a bad thing though? If he rounded them all up you could go back to being Carenza Stark, you could leave Seren in the past. But is that what you want?_

Coulson could see the conflict within the girl, she was clearly hiding something huge, and he just hoped the part of her that obviously wanted to spill to him won out.

"Ok…" She paused, "If I tell you I need you to promise me something. I need you to promise not to tell Tony I'm alive."  
"Miss Stark…"  
"I also need you to call me Ren." Coulson weighed his options, her information for his discretion. Whilst he regarded Stark as something of a friend, the choice was easy.  
"You've got yourself a deal Ren."  
"Thank you." Ren nodded to the American. "This is probably going to be hard to believe though."  
At this Coulson smiled. "Try me."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey people! Thank you so much to all of you who are reading this story, I never expected the level of support I'm getting and it is making me super excited to get chapters up for you. A special thanks to orangeandvanilla, your review made me ridiculously happy (hopping around in circles may have been involved) and I'm definitely going to take you up on that super idea!  
Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the Avengers, only my OCs and their storyline are mine.  
I hope this chapter clears up some of the rather gaping questions that I've left very open before now.  
As always please read, review and enjoy!  
Lucksby x**

CHAPTER 7

 _Ren nodded to the American. "This is probably going to be hard to believe though."  
At this Coulson smiled. "Try me."_

* * *

"Well, I suppose I should start at the beginning." _It's a very good place to start,_ a slightly unhinged part of her brain cackled and she scowled a little before going on. "All my life there have been people who have wished me harm. Most never acted on it, apart from perhaps sending hate mail, but as horrible as that can be for a young girl with questionable self-confidence that never really did me any real damage. However there was one man who had it in for me from the beginning. And he was different. Want to know why? Because my father trusted him explicitly. Can you guess who it was?"

Coulson nodded, "I rather think I can. He wouldn't have happened to have a rather nasty accident involving an Iron Man suit and an arc reactor would he?"

"Yup, my supposed 'Uncle' Mr Obadiah Stane. My whole life he's wanted me out the way; I was the heir to the Stark fortune, and that was a position he wanted for himself. He positively bullied me, but well placed threats, and the suspicion that he wouldn't believe me anyhow kept me from telling Dad about it. He got really nasty; it was very psychological, he made me feel that Dad didn't want me at all, that I was in the way, that I was useless and stupid. Looking back on it now of course I can see how manipulative it all was, how he lowered my self-esteem enough to make me agree to cooperate with his master plan…" Ren trailed off.

 _It wasn't you being weak Ren, that is something we sorted out years ago. You were thirteen dammit! You didn't know any different._

"Which was?" Coulson gently prodded.  
"Which was to make me disappear, and make Tony believe that I was dead." She was very blunt, "He knew it was no stretch of the imagination that there would be people out there who would do that kind of thing; kidnap the daughter to get to the father. It was a totally plausible cover story. And that is why it worked." She sighed. "He smuggled me out of the country, set me up with contacts to create my new identity, and assured me that his men wouldn't hesitate to kill me if I tried to make contact with my father, or in any way let the world find out that Carenza Stark was alive."

"But he's dead." Coulson looked confused, "Why have you not told Tony now that Stane is dead?"  
"Because his promise still stands." Ren shot back, "He still has many loyal supporters who wouldn't hesitate to assassinate me if I step out of line. He may be dead, but he still has complete power over me, I mean, if they were to find out that I'm talking to you now…"

"Understood." Coulson nodded, "We could protect you though, you do realise that don't you?"  
Ren huffed, "It's not that easy I'm afraid Agent Coulson. And that isn't the only reason I don't want to go back to my old life." He gestured for her to go on. "I'm not going back because Tony Stark is better off without me."  
"Miss Stark…" Coulson began in a disbelieving tone.  
"Ren." She corrected, "And before you tell me that my previous statement doesn't make sense, think about it. My father has managed to become a somewhat noble man, one who helps people, does good. Someone that can be looked up to. Losing me did that. I've said it before and I'll say it again, he is a better man now." She took a deep breath before continuing. "I don't want to ruin that. And by going back I will; it would turn him into a guilty wreck, it would undo the confidence he has in the fact that he is doing the right thing. He would blame himself for the years we lost. Furthermore, we, him and me, have both moved on; accepted our loses and learned to live with them." She looked straight at him, an incredible vulnerability lacing her gaze, "I don't think either of us can go through the emotional upheaval, I know I wouldn't survive that. And I truly believe that he wouldn't either."

They sat in a not altogether unwelcome silence for some time, both too wrapped up in their own thoughts to pay much attention to the other. That was until the door suddenly banged open.

"Rennnyy, guess who was at rehers- bloody hell! There's a strange man in our room, why is there a strange man here?"

Ren snorted at Cel's bad language, finding her friend's reaction to the situation highly predictable. "Chill out Cel, it's okay. This is Agent Coulson from SHIELD, remember I told you about them a while ago, they're that agency with the stupidly long name. Agent Coulson, this is Celena my roommate, but I guess you already know that."  
Coulson smiled, "It's nice to meet you Miss Leveque."  
"He knows my name Ren! How… wait don't answer that either of you, I'm not sure that I want to know!" She looked almost aghast at Ren, "And in any case, why is he here? Last time I checked we didn't open the door to strange men, especially not ones from secret government agencies that you totally didn't hack to keep an eye on To-" She seemed to notice what she was saying, "Woops… ignore me…"

"He's ok Cel, he knows. In fact Agent Coulson here claims to be a friend of Tony's." All she received in return was a suspicious look from the French girl, "Look he would have killed me by now if he had wanted to, I'm pretty sure we're alright." Coulson was surprised that she seemed to find Ren's last remarks so comforting.

"Miss Stark is right Miss Leveque, I wish neither of you any harm. In fact the complete opposite, I was asked to come here to assure her safety, and to extend an offer to her from SHIELD."  
Ren's brilliant mind spun, _an offer from the spy agency that can lay claim to the Avengers… Cannot be a good thing… Just hear him out, you don't know what kind of an offer it is anyway…_

"What kind of an offer…" Ren shared a look with Celena, things had just got beyond interesting, they had got kinda scary.  
"A job offer Miss Star- sorry, Ren."  
"A job offer?" Both of the girls had almost screeched, but Coulson was unfazed.  
"Yes, a job offer Miss Stark. You see, we feel that you could be very useful to us. Your ability to survive undetected for so long is very impressive, not to mention your skills with a computer. I do believe the CIA would be quite ashamed to find out that they had been so successfully hacked by a seventeen year old girl."  
Ren looked indignant, "I was just checking that they had nothing new on me, it isn't like I did any harm is it."

"Indeed, but you see my point?"  
Ren sighed, _run for the hills Ren! Run now, or forever be a slave to SHIELD's will!_ Her internal monologue was screeching.

"If I agreed?"  
"Then we would be happy for you to wait until your school year ends, then you could come over to the States with us and live at one of our operational bases. You would be protected from those who would hunt you, and if you so desired, Tony wouldn't have to be any the wiser. You could do a lot of good working for us."  
 _Leave? But you love it here in England don't you? And it would mean leaving all the people you have actually come to care about behind. But you'd be doing good. Doing good? What does 'doing good' even mean anyway?_

"What if I decided I didn't want to join your super-secret boyband?"  
Coulson's face suddenly split into a grin, Ren was beyond confused. "What? What's so funny?"  
"Sorry, just your father said exactly the same thing when he was first asked about joining the Avengers Initiative, and look where he is now."

If he could have said anything to help Ren make up her mind that was it. Now she knew exactly what her answer was. Looking at Cel she gave a sad smile, receiving one in return; they both knew what her decision would be.

"So?" Coulson asked.  
Ren turned her attention back to him. "I've made my choice."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So here's an update for all of my incredible readers, I am so grateful to you all for your support with this story, which is definitely more than I ever expected. I've not been particularly well recently but since countless other fanfic author's works have been providing me with such great reading material I thought it time to spread the love... although this is a sad chapter... sorry!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not, as you might have guessed, own the Avengers, nor am I Shakespeare so I can't claim the sonnet as my own either. I only own my OCs and their storyline.  
Please do read, and review; constructive criticism is always welcome!  
Enjoy,  
Lucksby x**

 _Some glory in their birth, some in their skill,  
Some in their wealth, some in their body's force,  
Some in their garments though new-fangled ill;  
Some in their hawks and hounds, some in their horse;  
And every humour hath his adjunct pleasure,  
Wherein it finds a joy above the rest:  
But these particulars are not my measure,  
All these I better in one general best.  
Thy love is better than high birth to me,  
Richer than wealth, prouder than garments' cost,  
Of more delight than hawks and horses be;  
And having thee, of all men's pride I boast:  
Wretched in this alone, that thou mayst take  
All this away, and me most wretched make._

 _Shakespeare: Sonnet 91_

CHAPTER 8

"So Ren" Cel said. They had been strolling rather aimlessly around London for over an hour now, and were currently walking parallel to the Thames, having just gone past the Globe Theatre. "How do you feel about deciding to stay?"

Ren smiled at the girl next to her; her answer was easy, she felt fine. What she had now wasn't worth throwing away, and apart from everything she had told Agent Coulson the previous night, she just loved the beautiful anonymity of her new life. Seren Ashmore could go anywhere, do anything and not have the world's media and all its loyal followers judging her for it. The possibilities were infinite and their worth incalculable.

"Good." She summed up simply, "I feel happy; I know I made the choice that is best all round."

Celena smiled at her friend, "I'm glad you did say no. After all, what would I do without my Ren, huh?" Both laughed, drinking in the companionship and knowledge that at that moment all was right with their world.

* * *

"I think it would be best, sir, if we left her alone, at least of the time being."  
"You do?" Fury replied, "I had expected you to be more adamant that Stark was brought into the loop at this stage."  
"I made a deal, and I don't intend on going back on it." Coulson smiled. "Besides, it would only hurt him more, she doesn't want to be a part of his life and I respect her reasoning behind it. But I don't think Stark would understand, and so I don't think telling him would do any good whatsoever."

Fury nodded. "I agree. We need Stark and the rest of the Avengers in shape for when they are next needed. I don't intend to upset Stark's already temperamental emotional balance any more than is necessary." Coulson nodded his agreement to his bosses' words as they both stood looking out over the cloud-scape you see when you fly high enough, from the bridge of the helicarrier.

"I do think though that we should monitor her closely though, she most certainly has the potential we thought she would, and it would be a shame for it to go to waste if her old enemies were to realise we had made contact."

* * *

In the Avengers Tower in New York, Tony Stark was in his lab working whilst finishing his eight cup of coffee; it was one of those sleepless nights that he had become so used to. Recently, however, he had been getting them worse and he knew why; dredging up memories of Ren at the memorial.

Everyone had noticed that she had been on his mind an abnormal amount, and whilst the distractions they had so aptly provided had been welcome, the team had only been able to find so many, and now they had run out. He had been in his lab for approaching five hours now, and was busy working on a suit that he had decided to equip with fire blasting capabilities just to pass the time. He did realise that it was something of an addiction, but everyone needs their anti-depressant and at least his wasn't substance based. Not this time, a snide voice inside his head reminded him. Not this time maybe, but it had been before.

He lent against the wall of his lab closing his eyes as tiredness surged up within him. And as he did, what he saw was…

 _Flashback…_

" _Jessica, oh God baby, stay with me ok!" Tony was frantic as the gurney was pushed through the hospital at top speed, with his fiancé and the mother of his daughter splayed out on it, a gas mask covering her face. He couldn't believe that he had found her this way; he had only been five minutes' drive from their place when he had seen the car accident and recognised the white Jaguar that Jessica loved. He was in shock, and he was beyond terrified for her._

" _Mr Stark-" He was being held back.  
"No let me through I need to be there with her! Please!" He was a sorry and desperate sight to all onlookers.  
"Mr Stark, she's being taken in for surgery, there is nothing more you can do here. All you can do now is wait, please, you need to calm down."_

It had been the worst day of his life; for once all his money, fame and influence meant nothing; he had been totally powerless to stop the woman he loved with all his heart from slipping away through his fingers.

 _The scrubs-clad doctor emerged from behind a set of double doors and Tony jumped to his feet, paling suddenly when he saw the expression the man wore._

" _Mr Stark, I'm sorry to have to tell you this but we lost your fiancé during surgery. She lost a lot of blood and unfortunately we couldn't save her. You have our sincerest condolences."_

 _A strangled scream was heard by all in the hospital at that moment; it sounded like a dying animal, a gut wrenching sound that spoke of utter heartbreak and hopelessness, it perfectly described Tony Stark in that moment._

 _That moment broke something in him. Permanently._

And to this day it wasn't fixed. Quite the opposite in fact, alcoholism and womanising had taken over after Jessica's death; he needed a distraction from his belief that it was his fault, and that he was now a single father. Ren's disappearance had only made it worse, but perhaps he'd had that coming; he didn't deserve to call himself her father.

"And never will." It was spoken so quietly that even JARVIS with is sensitive speakers didn't catch Tony's confession as he slumped against the cold walls of his basement lab.

Billionaire, Philanthropist, Playboy, Failure.

 _._


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry this update was a little slower than normal, but this is an important and pretty long one for you to enjoy.  
I would however like to take a moment to say that my thoughts and prayers are with everyone affected by the events in Paris, it really is a horrific tragedy, but it is in times like this, in the face of adversity, that we become most united as a people everywhere. So wherever you are please do spare a thought.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers (if you hadn't already noticed), I only own my OCs and their plot.  
Lucksby x**

CHAPTER 9

 _Two months later, somewhere over Canada…_

"Stark join Hawkeye on the ridge, Romanoff you're on the ground with me, Banner, stand by in case we need you."  
"Roger that Capsicle we're ready."

Tony Stark swooped down to join Barton on a ridge overlooking the facility they had been tasked with taking down; an outpost of HYDRA Fury had said; somewhere where they outsourced the more menial tasks too. However there were men and women imprisoned inside who would most likely die by HYDRA's hand if the mission wasn't completed. That was why they were there. They were unconventional, but the best.

"We're going in." Romanoff's voice sounded in Tony's ear and he nodded to Barton as they watched to small figures, one clad in black, the other in stars and stripes, move swiftly towards the compound.

Sirens tore through the air as the alarm system was tripped. This was the delicate part of the operation, getting the hostages out before Tony blew the place to kingdom come with a suit he had designed especially for the occasion. He was looking forward to it.

Suddenly bullets where whizzing past, "Barton, Stark, they're coming out your way."  
"No kidding Nat!" Barton yelled beside Tony who was already firing off his laser blasters taking out the guards pouring from the complex.  
"Hurry up with the hostages so I can blow the place Cap!"

There was something about watching the Avengers work together that was completely awe-inspiring Coulson had always thought; something about the way that such dysfunctional personalities suddenly melded into a team that had deadly precision. A team where each would always cover the others' backs. That night, as it would turn out, Tony would find out just how important that was to their survival.

"All the hostages are out, Stark blow the place!"  
"It would be my pleasure Romanoff, JARVIS?"  
The AI sounded in Tony's ear, "Yes sir?"  
"Send in the Mark 52."  
"Of-f-f cour-s-se s-si-r"  
"Hey, what's up with you JARVIS? Catching a cold or something?"  
"Act-ctually s-s-s-ir I thin-nk something is wr-wrong with my-my-my syste-"

High above the compound, encased in his Iron Man suit, Tony Stark paled. "JARVIS!" However static was the only response he got from the AI as the suit around him began to jerk out of control and plunged down towards the ground headfirst.

* * *

 _London…_

Two months had gone by since Ren had been payed a visit by Agent Coulson of SHIELD, and it seemed that he had actually kept his word and left her alone. Of course she knew that they would be keeping a watchful eye over her but even so it had worked out a lot better than she had predicted. However sometimes she couldn't help but wonder what would have happened had she said yes; she didn't regret her decision, but then again for her it would always be a what if?

As they neared the end of the school term these moments came rather more frequently, as bored and tired in lessons made for a distinct lack of concentration in Ren. In fact, the morning it happened, she was sitting in her chemistry class staring out the window at the view over London, idly doodling what she saw on a scrap of paper.

"Seren?"  
Her head snapped up, "Yes miss?"  
"Can you tell us the answer to this back titration please?" Ren's eyes flew over the board, her brain suddenly whirring, and Cel who was watching could see the incredible speed at which her best friend was mentally calculating the numbers all over it. Her lips where silently mouthing numbers as she demolished the question in seconds, "2.48x10-3 so 0.00876 mols…"

"The mass of calcium carbonate is 0.877 grams which means that it makes up 87.7% of the limestone." She stated. That made the rest of the class stop laughing, and the teacher, who thought that she had finally caught out the student who gave her so much sass for getting sample questions for the class wrong, looked crestfallen. Cel had to smother her grin, of course Ren had been able to do the complex maths in mere seconds, she was the smartest person in the room by far.

"Yes, um well done Seren. Now, do we all understand how-" There was a knock at the door. "Come in!"

Ren's breath hitched as she saw who it was outside the classroom door. "Can I talk to Seren Ashmore and Celena Leveque please?" It was the American accent, dark suit and sunglasses of Agent Coulson.  
"Yes of course." The teacher looked flustered, "Off you go both of you."

Ren dragged her body out of the seat, a sense of foreboding weighing heavily on her as the pair gathered their things, and silently observed by the rest of the class, exited the room. As soon as the door had closed she faced straight up to the agent, "Why?"

"We can't talk here", he answered looking around, "So if you'll come with me I'll explain."  
Cel, however held Ren back, "You said you'd leave Ren alone, so why are you here?" He let out a long sigh. "Because we dearly need her."

"So you're telling me that he just fell out of the sky?" Coulson gave a nod of affirmation. "Then why the hell have you come to me, his life and mine are separate remember!"

The man gave her a hard look, "I've come to you because his suit didn't just malfunction, it was hacked, and someone was remotely controlling it when it was sent crashing to the ground. He was high enough up that if Dr Banner hadn't caught him he would be dead, as it is he is in hospital in a coma." This caught her attention and she suddenly looked aghast.

"But if the hulk caught him he should be fine!"  
Coulson shook his head. "Whoever was controlling the suit shut off Stark's oxygen supply from the outside air. The oxygen deprivation caused him to black out, and he was practically comatose by the time the rest of the team got him out of the suit. He's in a SHIELD run hospital in New York now; the doctors are pretty hopeful that he'll recover fully but brain damage wouldn't be unexpected at this point."

Ren was quiet, and Cel put a hand on her shoulder silently supporting her friend as she processed the information.

 _Brain damage! Brain damage!_ The voice in Ren's head screamed over and over, _but this is Antony Stark, that can't happen to him! If there is one thing that defines him it's his brain. The brain he passed to you,_ her mind chuckled, _and that's why he's here. They want you to solve the great mystery so justice can be dealt out, cause you are the only other one in the world who knows how to think like Tony Stark!_

"You want me to go over to look at the suit don't you?" The question was blunt and directed straight at Coulson, but he had been expecting her to work it out quickly.  
"Yes", he replied with equal bluntness, "You are undoubtedly the best computer programmer that SHIELD has access to, not to mention the fact that you grew up around JARVIS and are the daughter of the man who designed him. If anyone can find the person behind this, you can." He looked her in the eye as he spoke, and she felt like he was peering right into her soul. "I believe that Tony may still be in danger, and that whatever your misgivings about working for SHIELD, and indeed alerting Tony to your being alive, you would not want him to suffer any more than he already has."

Ren sighed, closing her eyes. In reality she knew that Coulson was right. She might not want to be dragged into his world, but neither did she want Tony Stark to endure any more pain than that which had already been inflicted upon him.

She had never before been in a position where she could actually do something to help him, a position where she had power to do good, but with a jolt she realised she did now. More than that, perhaps doing this for her father would ease her guilt about staying hidden from him; it would free her from her own self-condemnation.

"Okay…" She said slowly, "I'll do it, but I have some conditions, and I think you know what they are…"


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N_ : Hello all, I'm so sorry for the slightly longer wait for this chapter than normal, unfortunately I've been really busy with work recently; and this update comes in a break I'm taking in what is going to be an all-nighter of studying.  
On a happier note, thank you all so much for the amazingly positive feedback from this story so far, I'm so grateful to everyone who has followed or favourited, and a special thank you to FaithfulReader92 and candycrum for the reviews, they really do give me the motivation to keep writing.  
 _Disclaimer_ : I do not own the Avengers and I make no money from this story, I only own my OCs and their plotline.  
I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm pretty proud of it and Ren is finally going to meet the Avengers!  
** **Lucksby xx**

CHAPTER 10

"Ladies and Gentlemen thank you for flying with British Airways, we hope you had a pleasant flight, and we look forward to welcoming you again soon."

Ren stared blankly out the window of the plane as it touched down on American soil; glad that the flight was over. It had been an awkward seven and a half hours sitting next to Agent Coulson the whole way from London; she felt like he was constantly watching and judging her, not that it had stopped her indulging in movies such as Pitch Perfect 2 and Paddington. Screw his opinion!

She followed the man off the plane, trailing behind him as he badged his way to the front of the queue for customs and out to collect the lone suitcase she had brought with her; she didn't expect to stay long, and Coulson had assured her that she would have all of SHIELD's best tech at her disposal when she got down to doing what she had come to New York to do.

"There's a car waiting for us outside." Coulson said turning to the girl beside him. She had been rather quiet the whole flight and he felt a little guilty for putting the weight of this on her.

"Cool." It was less of an answer than he had hoped for.

"The Avengers are happy for you to stay in the Tower, which I'm sure you'll find much more comfortable than the Helicarrier, so we'll go there first, then we can visit Tony in hospital if you'd like."

Ren regarded him coolly, "Absolutely not to the second, and fine but I still don't think it's a good idea to the first." Coulson sighed.

"Give the team a chance Ren, you might find you actually like them."

She brushed past him as she climbed into the big black Hummer that awaited them, speaking almost so quietly that he didn't hear her say, "That's what I'm afraid of."

* * *

They stepped inside the entrance hall of the huge and imposing Avengers Tower, Ren's eyes popping out slightly; it was swanky she would give it that. Ren waited until they stepped into the elevator then turned to the agent, "Remember our deal Coulson, I help SHIELD out of its shit and you-"

"I'm well aware of our deal Ren", he replied mildly, "I'm just not sure if they'll all buy it."  
Ren scoffed in response, "The whole of SHIELD bought it for years, I'm not worried. Besides, grief tends to cloud peoples' judgment." All she received was a disapproving sigh from Coulson who thought much better of the team's skills than she did.

"Agent Coulson, we've reached the main communal floor. Shall I announce your presence?" Ren had to physically restrain her gasp as she heard JARVIS, the AI who had been her best friend and teacher for so many years' question. Coulson picked up on it and merely smiled,

"No thanks JARVIS." He smirked a little at Ren as the doors opened, "Come on then."

When Coulson had told the team as they had all stood round in the hospital, that he knew a person who could find the one responsible for Tony's injuries, they had been very keen on the idea. It was then that they had offered a room in the Avengers Tower and as much help as they could provide, however none had any idea that Coulson had been referring to a seventeen year old girl, so they were understandably confused when Coulson had one in tow with him.

"Phil" Barton was the first to speak as the two assassins, Norse god, super soldier and scientist come giant green rage monster stared at the girl with looks of utter bewilderment on their faces, "Who is this?"

He opened his mouth to speak but Ren beat him to it. "Seren Ashmore, I'm a computer programmer, Agent Coulson told you I'd be coming did he not?" The last was directed with a raised eyebrow at the man himself.

Bruce, who had now put two and two together chipped in, "In a manner of speaking yes he did." Coulson was amused to see the glasses come off the scientist's face and get cleaned on his t-shirt. He had never known if Banner knew he did that or if it was just a subconscious habit.

"He did?" Natasha was incredulous.  
Bruce nodded, "This is Coulson's computer genius, the one who is meant to figure out who hacked into the most sophisticated AI in the world and almost killed Tony."  
"We did not think you meant a child, Phil." Thor boomed, and Ren had to keep herself from laughing. It was just such a… Godly thing to say.

"Perhaps not." Coulson had a wry smile on his face, "But I assure you Seren is one of the very best. Some would even say as good as Tony himself."

There was a beat. A moment of silence where Ren stood and allowed herself to be scrutinised by the band of superheroes held it as their duty to protect the world, people who in this moment, were looking to her for help. She could tell why Tony liked it; _It's called feeling needed honey._

They took her in; the faded skinny jeans, lose fitting shirt, long dark hair falling in waves to her waist; she was whilst certainly very pretty, but not what they expected to see in a computer hacking prodigy. But there was something there, a determination that hid behind the deep brown eyes, a fire that spoke of victories hard won that resonated in each of them.

"In that case, Lady Ashmore, may I help you with your luggage?" At her raised eyebrow Bruce laughed. "Yes, he's always like that."

* * *

"Sooooo, what do we think?" Barton asked as the Avengers minus Tony sat sprawled out in the living room of the communal area in The Avengers Tower.

"About Lady Ashmore?" Thor asked, but Steve cut him off.  
"I think they get younger every day. She looked like she was barely an adult."  
"She's seventeen Cap, I started way younger than that. So did Barton."  
"Well I think she's seriously good." Bruce's voice carried across them all, and they turned to him with looks of interest. "Well for a start, SHIELD wouldn't bother with her if she wasn't talented, but also Phil went all the way to England to get her. If she wasn't something special then they wouldn't bother doing that, they would just summon her the way we get summoned by Fury. The fact that they are treating her so well speaks for itself."

Barton was the next to speak, "Does anyone else think she's weirdly familiar though? Like they've seen her somewhere before but they just can't place it?" Noises of affirmation sounded around the room.

Sitting in her room on her own floor of the tower Ren listened to the team's conversation. It had taken her no time to tap into JARVIS's video and audio feeds and she was glad she had; she wanted to know if any of the Avengers could actually place her. But it seemed they couldn't; she had done her job well. Stretching she allowed herself a hint of pride that even JARVIS didn't recognise her; comparing people to data he already stored to identify them only worked if the data was correct. Currently the fingerprints, DNA and photos of her that were in JARVIS' data banks were fake- the fingerprints substituted for others, the same with the DNA, and the photos altered so facial recognition wouldn't work.

Being a genius was sweet.

Not that it hadn't pained her to do it at the time; it took away all chance Tony had of finding her- if he wanted to look he would get the AI to do it for him, and JARVIS was simply looking for the wrong things. Painful but necessary, especially now.

She began to consider the task ahead; it wasn't going to be easy, finding someone who was able to fool both Tony and JARVIS would be no mean feat. They had covered their tracks very well, just a precursory glance at the AI's operating system could tell her that- and whoever had booted him back up after the incident hadn't helped her either. She rolled her eyes, _amateurs…_

There was a knock on the door, "Seren?" She recognised the voice to be that of Bruce Banner.  
"Uh-huh?"  
"We were wondering if you wanted to have dinner with us? We're ordering takeout so we'd need to know what you would want."  
She swung off the springy bed and opened the door, smiling at the man who stood on the other side. "Sure, that would be really nice. Just give me a second though." She dashed back inside, grabbing her laptop and smart phone, before re-joining the scientist and starting towards the elevator.  
"So tell me more about your work on anti-electron collisions, Dr Banner, I've heard it's absolutely unparalleled in its depth."


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N:_ Hey everyone, I hope you've all been enjoying the story so far, I'd like to say thank you (yes again, I really am that grateful) to everyone who has read, followed, favourited and reviewed! It means an unimaginable amount that you guys seem to really like the splurge my brain comes out with! Again a special thank you to FaithfulReader92 for the review!  
This chapter deals with some more of Ren's back story, however there is a lot of techie stuff that I needed to show going on, and I'd like to point out now that I am in no way a tech savvy person... I made up stuff that sounded impressive, nothing further.**

 **Language warning for this chapter, for any younger readers, though it's not anything absolutely horrible.  
 _Disclaimer:_ I do not own The Avengers, only my OCs and their storyline, nor do I make any money from this work.**

 **Please, read and enjoy (and a review wouldn't go amiss...)  
Lucksby xx**

CHAPTER 11

The next morning Ren had woken early so that she could attempt to be up and out of the tower before the majority of the Avengers were up; she wanted to make it to the lab SHIELD were providing for her on their Helicarrier, without any Thor shaped delays.

She was fairly surprised when Barton was waiting for her on the roof where Coulson had told her to go to catch the jet, and more surprised still to find out that he would be her pilot. _Must read through those personnel files more carefully…_ However in all fairness the flight was fine; Barton was pretty chilled about her being there, as he had been last night; which had been nice given that Captain America clearly wasn't, because of her age she assumed. In fact Clint (as he had insisted she call him) had been welcoming and had seemed to respect that she wouldn't be there at all if she wasn't good at what she did.

Still she had tried to keep all her more 'Tony' attributes at bay; after all you never know who might be watching and analysing.

Arriving at the Helicarrier she had to admit she was impressed.  
"Ok, Clint you weren't joking about this place being kind of amazing! It's huge! I can't believe this actually flies!"  
"Well you better believe it because once we're inside it's going to." Even as he spoke huge rotor blades had begun turning, proving to be a big source of interest to the girl, "The lift they can produce must be incredible, I mean this thing is the size of an aircraft carrier, and it must weigh an unimaginable amount… I wonder what powers it?"  
Clint had to restrain a laugh as he watched her, she almost reminded him of a less cocky and less arrogant version of Stark; so enthralled by the science and maths behind everything.  
She seemed to conclude her examination. "Well whoever designed all of this, I really want to meet them."

Coulson had met them on the Bridge, where Ren had also met Director Fury for the first time, and out of earshot of Barton (an impressive distance and several solid walls) he had told her right out that he knew who she was. It didn't, however, faze her.

"I had expected you to. No offense to Agent Coulson, but I could tell he wasn't calling the shots and that there must be a big scary boss in an eyepatch around somewhere." Fury too was reminded greatly of the elder Stark by her words.

"Well Ms Stark it would be a great help if you could get down to work, we've had your father's normal lab here prepped for you, Agent Barton can show you the way. I've had the suit itself taken there and anything else you need can be procured."

Her smile was wry, "Thank you Director Fury, but I'll ask right away for access to SHIELD's criminal database." The smile grew, "I wouldn't want to have to hack my way in."

Fury laughed lightly, appreciating the humour the girl was displaying, "Of course Ms Stark, we wouldn't want that now would we?"

* * *

And that was how, four hours later, Ren found herself still typing away in a large and very high tech lab (she had only drooled a little bit when she first saw it) that SHIELD had so courteously provided. She had computers set up everywhere, running searches, cross referencing all the different criminal databases she could think of, creating new programs; it was her trademark state of organised chaos. And she had decided that, although she wasn't here for the best of reasons, and that Tony was never to find out about her ongoing survival, she was still going to make the most of the opportunity; after all, she didn't get access to all of this amazing stuff just every day.

 _If you connect up the two then you can use that to go at the firewall from two points… Will that work? Umm…_ More frantic typing… _Nooo, okay you are good Mister, got to give you that…_

"Seren", the typing continued, "Earth to Seren, hello!"  
"Oh Barton" Ren finally surfaced from her trance like state- one that came with staring at computer screens and being immersed in complicated algorithms for much too long.

"Do you want to get any lunch, or are you like Stark and don't eat for days when you're working?"  
Ren whipped round, suddenly on her guard, "Who says I'm anything like Stark?"  
Clint laughed and took a step back, "Whoa easy tiger, I'm sorry, but you just kinda remind me of him a bit, with the computer stuff and everything."  
 _Play it cool Ren, he doesn't look like he's lying… He's a master assassin, if he wanted to lie to me I would never know anything about it! Yeah but if he was lying he would never use that as his excuse, just keep calm, play it off and for God's sake try not to make him anymore suspicious than he is already._

"I guess so, I don't think I could pull off that whole billionaire, playboy routine though."  
"Yeah, I doubt it." Clint's grin was large, glad that he hadn't offended the girl who the team was relying so heavily on. "So, lunch?"  
"Sure, just give me a moment to stabilise this and I'll be with you."

 _PHEW! That could have gone south very quickly… Gonna have to be more careful from now on Ren…_

* * *

Later that night Ren was lying in bed in her room in the Avengers Tower, but try as she might she couldn't fall asleep. Tonight it wasn't bad dreams plaguing her, no, it was memories.

 _Flashback…_

" _Get in the car!"  
"But-"  
"Didn't you hear me you stupid girl, get in the damn car!"  
Ren slid into the back of the big SUV, clutching her small bag, with tears dripping down her face, and to her horror he followed.  
"Aww the little princess is crying. What a shame Daddy isn't here to dry her tears…" He sneered, "Oh that's right he's never been there has he? Because he doesn't care about you!" The last part was practically bellowed and had Ren shaking in her seat.  
"By getting rid of you tonight I'm doing Daddy a favour, because you are baggage he doesn't want, aren't you girl!" _

_The car had moved away from the big Malibu mansion where Tony had left his daughter alone for two nights whilst he was in Las Vegas. Obadiah Staine leaned forward and grabbed Ren by the t-shirt.  
"Say it, say it you little piece of shit!"  
Ren bit her lip trying in vain to choke back more tears, "I'm worthless. I'm a waste of space. He doesn't love me. Nobody does." It was the mantra that the man had force fed her over years of terrorisation; it haunted her every waking moment because there was always a place in the back of her mind chanting it. _

_I'm worthless. I'm a waste of space. He doesn't love me. Nobody does._

 _As the lights of the city drew near Ren watched powerlessly as she was smuggled through the night, out of the state, the country and the lives of everyone she knew and loved._

 _Flashback ends…_

Ren backhanded the tears that had begun rolling down her cheeks. How ironic it was that even though Obadiah Staine was dead, he somehow managed to live on in his victory over Ren; that he had managed to damage her so badly psychologically that she wouldn't go back to Tony now, even though she was being given the perfect opportunity. She was scared, scared that he wouldn't want her, despite all the evidence pointing to the contrary.

She was a coward.

I'm worthless. I'm a waste of space. He doesn't love me. Nobody does.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N:**_ **Hello everyone! Me again! I'd like to thank all of you who are reading, I know I do this a lot, but honestly it means the world to me that so many of you read and seem to enjoy my work. A special thanks to candycrum and Catsandorchids for the reviews, and to all who have favourited or followed.  
I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, there's bits I like, and some I'm not so happy with- at the time it was refusing to cooperate, but it's one in which there is quite a lot of explaining done. Also I'd like to credit the name of my villain (yes it's finally going to be revealed) to orangeandvanilla who was wonderful and suggested it!  
Just so that you guys are aware, we are about three chapters from the end. I'm currently working through chapter 15, which as I'm planning on having as the final chapter is taking some time. People who favourite, follow and review really inspire me to write, which as I'm currently snowed under with work is really appreciated, so if you could think of me and drop a quick review it would really help my whole process! I really want Ren to go out with a bang!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, only my OCs and their plotline.**_

 **As always, read and enjoy my wonderful readers!  
Lucksby x**

CHAPTER 12

Back in the lab several days later Ren pushed on with her work, her desire to finish and be out of there greater than ever. She had managed to get a solid three hours work in since the last time she was interrupted, which she figured to be some sort of record; the people in SHIELD were not at all patient.

"Ms Ashmore, what have you got for me?" It was Director Fury.  
She answered without even glancing up from the screen that she was scanning the contents of. "I've finally managed to trace the signal JARVIS received to its source, but he's using an asymmetrical security algorithm so I can't even give you an IP address at the moment." She looked up at him, "Sorry."  
"How long will it take to get one?"  
"How long is a piece of string Director?" She huffed and standing up walked over to where he and Coulson were both standing. "Look the fact is it could take anywhere from a matter of days to a matter of months to break through his security system. Even when I do, I strongly suspect that he'll have planted files that will wipe the server if I try to access them."

Fury seemed to consider this for a moment. "Is there anything we can do to speed up the process?"  
Ren who was already returning to her work let out a dry laugh, "Give me access to Homeland Security's supercomputer and we'd be in business within a couple of hours, but beyond that, I'm afraid that there really isn't."  
"I'll get on the phone to them shall I boss?" Coulson spoke for the first time and Ren turned around, slack-jawed in amazment.  
"Seriously?" She looked to Fury who was simply nodding, a smug grin on his face, "You could actually do that?"  
"They owe us a favour."

Ren shook her head laughing derisively as Coulson began to dial a number into his phone, "You might have told me that before I spent four days slaving away in here!"  
Fury gave her a look that bordered on faux-innocent, "Well you didn't ask."

* * *

Agent Coulson worked his magic and Ren spent the next day at a top secret Homeland Security facility working with some of the most awe-inspiring tech that she had ever seen, let alone been able to lay her hands on. It even compensated for the looks she was getting from the agents training there; though she knew she must be quite a sight. A seventeen year old girl with two imposing bodyguards (thank you Coulson and Barton), being treated with the upmost courtesy as she was given unrestricted access to one of the most powerful computers in the world.

She was glad they didn't know that she'd had a discrete nose through their secure database whilst she was at it. That would be rather embarrassing for them…

However she was right in her estimation of only needing a few hours once she had the full power of the mighty computer behind her, and in what seemed like no time she was shouting, "Got him!"

Coulson and Barton both rushed through from the observation room that Ren had exiled them to so they wouldn't disturb her work to find her excitedly leafing through print-outs even as she simultaneously skim read files on one of many screens.

"Right let's put a name to your mysterious hacking skills…" Clint could see her almost twitching in excitement. "Cross referencing the IP address… triangulating position of computer… Ok so he's in Alaska, not where I would have chosen, but each to his own-" One of the screens started flashing and she broke off the commentary that she had started for the benefit of the two SHIELD agents, "Finally, and our winner is…" She clicked the screen and then dropped the sheaf of paper she had been clutching, her eyes wide in disbelief, and, Barton thought, a trace of fear.  
"It can't be…"

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _Three years previously, London…_

" _Cel, is that you?"  
"No, it's not your little friend sweetheart." Ren's expression morphed to one of fear, "Oh so you do remember me sweetheart." The man's grin was one of mal-intent "We're rather overdue for a little chat, don't you think?"  
"Why are you here?" Her voice shook, betraying the terror she felt in seeing this man of nightmares once more.  
"I'm here because I need to make sure you don't get any cute ideas about returning to your dear Daddy. We wouldn't want that now would we?"  
She plucked up all the courage she could muster, "Why, because your boss is dead? And it was my father who killed him?"_

 _The show of bravery backfired for Ren as she was sent flying across the room with a punch that made her see stars.  
"It changes nothing. In fact it gives me an even greater reason to kill you, after all revenge would be sweet." He was breathing heavily, irate. "Just imagine it, me killing you then delivering your body to your father where he's sat so high and mighty in that ridiculous house in California. But no. I follow orders and orders were to let you live so long as you keep your filthy trap shut." _

_He began making his way to the door, "That's a warning little miss- in fact it's a threat."  
_

* * *

"Seren, Seren can you hear me?" Cue disorientated grunt.  
"Gah, what- what happened?" She was on the floor surrounded by piles of paper and more than a few worried looking security agents.  
"You fainted Seren." She looked up to see that Barton was the figure standing closest. "No, don't try to sit up, you need to take it slow." He looked around at the room which had filled very suddenly at Coulson's cry as the girl had fallen to the floor, "Can we get rid of some of these people, she needs air. Thank you."

As the room cleared Coulson knelt down next to her, "Do you feel alright?"  
"Yeah mostly, look what happened? It's kinda groggy."  
"You saw the screen, froze, dropped all the papers, said 'It can't be…' whatever that meant and then fainted." He half-smiled, "Quite dramatic I must say."  
She paled slightly again giving Coulson an unconvincing smile, "Oh yeah, that's right… I guess you guys are probably a bit confused…"

Clint came over, joining Coulson and Ren on the floor. "I think I can work out some of it. The man on that screen, Hermann Bedford, what does he mean to you? Because I can only describe your reaction to seeing his name as one of fear."

 _Yikes, how to explain my way out of this one… If it was only Coulson I'd be honest but Barton doesn't know about the whole being Carenza Stark thing… Think, think!_

"I…" Her gaze fell on Coulson and he picked up the message it conveyed.  
"Barton could you go and grab something for Seren to eat and drink from the canteen? She needs the extra sugar so that we can finish up and get out of here." Barton looked a little confused at the order but did as his boss asked, leaving the room.

Taking her chance Ren blurted it all out. Coulson having listened looked pensive.  
"So Bedford was working with Staine?"  
"Basically. And to come back for me even after his death says that he had either a genuine love for him or that there was another motive involved, and trust me, having known Obadiah I'm definitely veering towards the latter."  
"Then what would Bedford want with Tony's suit?"

There was a silence as both emerged themselves deep in contemplation then-  
"It wasn't the suit!"  
"What?"  
"The suit was only a convenient means; he just used it because he knew he could get at Tony that way and he'd be powerless! He Isn't interested in any of Tony's tech he wants Tony dead!"  
Realisation dawned over Coulson's face at her words, and then concern as his brain made the logical leap that Ren's did a second before, "Coulson he's going to want to finish the job…"


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N:**_ **Hello wonderful readers, me again. As usual I want to say a massive thank you to everyone who has read, favourited and followed. It means the world to me. I also want to say an especially big thank you to FaithfulReader92 and candycrum who are both so brilliant at reviewing and provide me with so much drive to write more.  
I'm going to try and get the last two chapters posted before Christmas, although that's a bit earlier than my normal weekly updating rate, think of it as a gift to you all for reading!  
This chapter is slightly shorter than normal, although very important! It finally explains why this story is titled what it is, so I'm excited for you guys to get to read it!  
 _Disclaimer:_ I do not own the Avengers, or make any money from this story. Only my OCs and their plotline are my own.**

 **So without any further ado, please enjoy!  
Lucksby xx**

CHAPTER 13

 _Previously…  
Realisation dawned over Coulson's face at her words, and then concern as his brain made the logical leap that Ren's did a second before, "Coulson he's going to want to finish the job…"_

* * *

She sat nervously on board the helicarrier waiting. Waiting. Waiting to see if she had figured it out in time; if she had been quick enough to stop Hermann Bedford from finishing the job he had started high in the skies over Canada. It made her itch to know that all she could do now was wait as Coulson did his job; saving Tony's life. _My father's life…_

 _This is no game Ren, his life was at stake the whole time, and you wasted valuable time, you wasted days trying to figure it out! What if it is already too late? It's a short hop from a coma to…  
No. Don't you dare even think that. He can't be… The SHIELD agents he has as protection would prevent that.  
Oh so we're putting our faith in a shady government agency now are we… These aren't people to trust Ren, that has been clear from the offset. They-_

"Seren", she jumped to her feet.  
"Coulson, did we make it in time, is he ok?" The look of bottled up nerves on the girl's face made him laugh internally; she cared so much it was only a matter of time. At least in his opinion.  
"Relax Seren, we got there. In fact the timing was so impeccable that we even managed to snag our hacker in the process. You did really good."

Ren let out a huge breath that she was fully aware she had been holding; it was alright, Tony was safe, or at least as safe as you could be in a coma… But what was important was that there was tangible hope. She was a firm believer in hope; it was all that sustained her through some of the most difficult moments she had ever faced.

"So you actually have him then?" Coulson nodded in response.  
"In custody and will remain so indeterminately. You're safe from him Ren, it's over."

 _Yes_ , she thought. _Yes it is_. She was done at SHIELD, she could go back to London and live happily as Seren Ashmore away from the spies and criminal masterminds and crazy billionaire fathers and be happy. That was all she wanted in her future, to be happy.

"You're going back to London." It was a statement not a question, after all Coulson already knew the answer. The girl nodded, "Well I wish you the best of luck." The smile on his face was sincere, and though Ren was surprised she reciprocated. Maybe she could learn to trust them at the end of the day.

"Just one last thing before you go Ren" She turned back to him.  
"Yes?"  
"Have you ever heard of the Black Swan Theory?" He didn't wait for her to answer. "It's sometimes called the Theory of Black Swan Events, and it's a metaphor for occurrences that are incredibly hard to predict and have a huge, often devastating effect but, when looked back upon with the benefit of hindsight, are often wrongly rationalised. We feel like we could have seen it coming even if in reality that is untrue." He paused, his eye contact with Ren never faltering.  
"There are only very few events classed as 'Black Swan' events, the assassination of Archduke Ferdinand, 9/11, the invention of electricity, and the Battle of New York, believe it or not, is up there with them. An event that changed everything."

Ren nodded slowly not knowing where Coulson was taking this, she had heard of the theory to which he referred, she had once studied the maths behind it; its basis in probability was fascinating to her.

"I've always thought that these so called 'Black Swans' can be found on a personal level as well. Things that happen to us that change the way our lives will be lived." He continued. "You are a Black Swan, Carenza. Your disappearance changed everything for your father; the same goes for his stay in Afghanistan. He never could have predicted your loss before it happened, and yet in hindsight he blames himself because he believes that he should have seen it coming and prevented it. But you can't prevent Black Swan events Ren, you can only cope with them, and that is what he has to do every day."

Coulson's tone had become almost sad, and it was certainly the greatest display of emotion that Ren had seen from him; she didn't fail to miss its significance.

"I'm not asking you to go back to your father Carenza. Not now, at least. All I'm asking is that you consider the cost, to both of you, consider whether it's worth that. Then maybe you'll understand the responsibility that comes with being the only one who can change the future, for both of you."

Ren was left standing, rooted to the spot long after Coulson had left her. Never before in her life had she felt so conflicted; the agent's words had managed to push through the many walls she had built around her feelings for Tony and it left her drowning in a sea of what ifs. There were so many paths she could take from here, but in reality only two made sense. Stay in New York and wait for Tony to wake from the coma, before revealing herself as his long lost daughter, or running back to England before anyone was any the wiser and staying there living her own life.

Why couldn't life be simple?

She was the only one stopping her going back to being Carenza Stark now. With the downfall of Hermann Bedford, all of her enemies would know to leave her be, leave her to do as she pleased.

This was the proverbial fork in the road; the decision she made here would influence her for the rest of her life. It would tell whether she lived in freedom, or weighted down by regrets, whether she pursued her dreams, or put them aside because she felt she had no other option.

She strode over to the huge window that dominated the helicarrier's bridge and placing her fingers on the cool glass, gazed out at the sun setting over the sea. Her whispered words formed a slight mist partially obscuring the view for a moment.

"I've made my choice, and I choose happiness."


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N:**_ **Hello everyone! My normal routine at this point is to thank everyone for reading and reviewing (Queen of Erebor, candycrum, StarStreamtheKeeper, FaithfulReader92 and the Guest who reviewed are all wonderful, thank you!) on the last chapter. However having reached the penultimate chapter of The Black Swan Theory, I want to extend a much wider thank you, to every last person who has given their time to read and support this story, and who has committed so enthusiastically to my characters! I could not have done this without you, my incredible readership.  
As promised Chapter 15- The Final Chapter will definitely be published before Christmas, so I leave you with just one more kinda cliff-hanger (I'm sorry!)  
The song in this chapter is The Last Goodbye, by Billy Boyd, please do listen to it, it is ridiculously beautiful and for me it was just too perfect not to include in here somewhere.  
** ** _Disclaimer:_ I do not own or make any money out of The Avengers, or The Last Goodbye, only my OCs and their storyline are my own.  
As always my friends, please enjoy  
Lucksby xx**

CHAPTER 14

" _I've made my choice, and I choose happiness."  
_

* * *

Back at the Avengers tower Ren was quiet, fully planning on spending the evening in her room before leaving for England the next morning and not returning. Yes, that was her choice. She was going to leave for good, go back home to London and disappear forever; no one was going to persuade her otherwise. Not even Coulson and his philosophy about Black Swans.

So she was purposeful as she made her way into the skyscraper, intent on getting to the guest floor unhindered when- "Seren!" It was Barton, accompanied by Agent Romanoff.  
She turned plastering a fake smile on her face, "Barton, what's up?"  
"Coulson asked us to debrief you on how the interrogation of Bedford went, shall we do this upstairs?"

 _Well there goes the plan…_

"Sure thing."

The pair of assassins explained that Hermann Bedford, far from being the tough nut that they had expected to have to crack, had actually spilled everything rather easily. Though as Romanoff pointed out, it might have had something to do with the rather inventive things she could do with a knife.

"Basically, it turns out that just before Stane's death he placed a bounty on Tony's head- whoever managed to kill him would be rich- Stane was dealing under the table at Stark Industries so it's safe to assume that the money would have been significant. But according to Bedford the pay-out would only happen if Tony's death looked like an accident." Barton explained. His partner picked up where he left off. "The thing is that the bounty on Stark didn't die with Stane; it still stands. There are men loyal to Stane and his ideals even after his death that have been plotting a way of killing Tony off for years, at least that's what Bedford told us. And I can guarantee that he was telling the truth."  
Ren nodded, though she didn't want to know why Romanoff was so sure about her last comment. She had a feeling it was probably very painful.

However what Barton said next dropped an unexpected bombshell.  
"If Bedford was telling the truth there was a price on Tony's daughter's head too. I guess that's obsolete now, Carenza has been dead for years." The pair both looked suddenly sad. "We were part of the team that was sent to look for her; there was not a trace. She just vanished off the face of the earth and no one is that silent unless they are dead."

Ren was hardly breathing; hearing this from two of her father's closest companions was something else. In truth, the part of her brain that was still functioning wasn't surprised that there had been a reward offered for her death; it was a logical safeguard for Stane. If she had gone to the press and revealed herself to the world, she would have killers after her and would definitely not have survived long.

Outwardly she didn't reveal anything of her thought process, merely nodded. "Sad, especially a kid that young."

The two agents nodded. "Yeah." Barton replied. There was nothing else to say.

* * *

Ren sat in her room later that night, surrounded by all the belongings she had brought to America with her. She had packed and unpacked her cases several times already, the decision she had made seemed less of a certainty that she had believed, and in consequence, the room was a mess. What did she do now?

"He'll hate me. They all will." Perhaps vocalising her internal war would make things clearer. "I've lied, hidden and just generally been the cause of tonnes of heartbreak; they have every right to hate me." She sank back into the thick duvet on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. "Ironic right, the only time he would allow himself to be angry that I'm gone would be when I arrived back." She scrubbed a hand over her face. "You've made a right mess of this Ren."

To distract herself she picked up the TV remote but had only flicked through a few channels before she threw it aside. "For God's sake! Procrastinating doesn't work!" _The one thing in life you thought you'd always be able to rely on hey Ren, the power of procrastination…_

She closed her eyes, willing the snide voice to go away, and, unbidden, images of sand and the smell of the sea filled her mind…

 _Flashback…_

 _A small girl with unruly brunette curls scampered through the waves that rushed up to a picturesque golden beach, the sounds of laughter filling the air. Behind her crashed a man in shorts carrying a bucket half-full of water, a man with the same chocolate hair as his daughter.  
"I'm coming to get you!" The girl ran faster, giggling all the more as he gained on her, before stopping dead and turning to charge at his legs; sending him sprawling in the surf.  
"I got you Daddy!"  
An amused female voice carrying a distinct British accent came from a little further up the beach, "Oh dear, been outsmarted by a six year old again have we genius?"_  
 _The speaker was a beautiful red-head with curls that bounced down to her waist, sunglasses and a bikini adorning a body that was surprisingly pale for someone who had lived for so many years in California. She scooped the girl up into her arms. "My clever little birdie!"_

That had been one of the best days, but what none of them had known was that it would also be one of the last they had together as a family; just two weeks later, the woman with the fiery red hair would be dead, the man would lose his wife before their wedding day, and the girl would have lost both of her parents.

Tears tracked down Ren's face as she let her fear and confusion take her; let herself be vulnerable, turning over to sob into the mountain of pillows. "I miss you Mom!"

It took a long time for her to regain control of her emotions, curling into a ball by the floor-to-ceiling window that looked out over New York, cheek pressed into the cool glass. The sun fell as she sat watching, her face still covered in the marks of her grief, the orange hues fading to pink then purple, to blue then black, covering the city in darkness.

"I should write a book." She said after a while, her voice was lighter than someone who had just experienced such a deep emotional purge should have been able to manage. "I could call it The Black Swan: Tony Stark's Prodigal Daughter." She laughed quietly to herself, "I've always wanted to be an author." She let her gaze drop back to the lights dancing dozens of stories below her, "I could go back to London and write a book. That's quite an idea."

She would never be able to remember how long she spent sitting there, contemplating life and love and all the things that might lie ahead, for it was a very long time, and at some point she began to sing, first softly, but growing louder as the pieces of her jigsaw puzzle seemed to fall into place.

 _I saw the light fade from the sky,  
On the wind I heard a sigh.  
As the snowflakes cover my fallen brothers  
I will say this last goodbye._

 _Night is now falling, so ends this day.  
The road is now calling, and I must away.  
Over hill, and under tree,  
Through lands where never light has shone,  
By silver streams that run down to the sea._

 _Under cloud, beneath the stars,  
Over snow on winter's morn  
I turn at last, to paths  
That lead home._

 _And though where the road then takes me,  
I cannot tell.  
We came all this way, but now comes the day  
To bid you farewell._

 _Many places I have been,  
Many sorrows I have seen,  
But I don't regret, nor will I forget  
All who took that road with me_

 _Night is now falling, so ends this day.  
The road is now calling, and I must away.  
Over hill and under tree,  
Through lands where never light has shone,  
By silver streams that run down to the sea._

 _To these memories I will hold,  
With your blessing I will go,  
To turn at last, to paths  
That lead home._

 _And though where the road then takes me,  
I cannot tell.  
We came all this way, but now comes the day  
To bid you farewell._

 _I bid you all a very fond farewell._

She waited out the rest of the night there, the words that she had sung still floating in the air all about her, and she felt the most at peace she had for years. She knew where she was going.

High in the corner of the ceiling, completely unbeknownst above her, a tiny camera watched silently. Just as it had always been doing.


	15. Chapter 15- The Final Chapter

**_A/N:_ So here it is everyone, the final chapter. This has been a long time in the making and really was one of my favourite, but also my most challenging chapters to write. I did, however, have the very ending pictured since the beginning and it has been a truly wonderful goal to work towards.  
Thank you to you all. This wouldn't have been possible without your support, and without your amazing dedication. From the bottom of my heart, thank you one and all. A particular thanks to everyone who has reviewed and by name lolsmileyface6, candycrum, Queen of Erebor and FaithfulReader92 for your reviews on the previous chapter. All of you, my readers, are what has made The Black Swan Theory such a great success, and just so you guys know, whilst this isn't my first fic, it's the first one I have ever managed to finish. That has been down to your support and inspiration.  
This is the end of the road for Ren; I'm not going to be writing a sequel for this because to be honest there is no other way I would rather end her story. But to quote The Doctor (that's Doctor Who for any readers not in the know) "If it's time to go, remember what you're leaving. Remember the best."  
Creating this story has taught me so much about writing, and about how easy it is for words to touch people all around the world. It is absolutely staggering to see some of the countries that you lot come from, and the fact that we've all been able to find something in this is very special to me. **

**Thank you, again, for enjoying Ren's story just as much as I have.  
Lucksby xxx**

 **So without further ado...**

CHAPTER 15- The Final Chapter

Cameras flashed, the light blinding as an electrical storm; the hospital was practically besieged by the press, and they were all there for one reason.

"Mr Stark-"  
"Over here Mr Stark!"  
"Will you continue to be Iron Man after this accident?"  
"Mr Stark!"

The man in question however ignored the paparazzi as a way was cleared for him into a big black SUV; even though it was uncharacteristic it was for him. He just wanted to be out of there; to get away from the reminders of how long he'd been in a coma. In truth, it scared him.

"Let's move Happy."

The car sped through New York and Tony finally felt like he could actually breathe, though it would be a while before he could shake the worry that he would black out again and not wake up. He had been debriefed on the situation from his hospital bed after being greeted by the overly enthusiastic team and what he had managed to gather was that the guy who had messed with JARVIS had been caught. By a seventeen year old girl.

According to Coulson she had saved his life; he looked forward to meeting her, after all he would one day have to choose a successor, he had no live children of his own anymore. And this girl Seren seemed like she might be pretty good fit.

Arriving at the Avengers Tower, Tony headed straight up to get a drink. Technically the doctor had said no alcohol but, Tony reasoned, he was paid to say that. He was greeted by everyone on the communal floor, and whilst there was much talk of getting shwarma he had something else on his mind.

"Thanks, but I- um I ,might join you later."  
It was Natasha who smiled and easily replied, "Sure thing Stark."

With that Tony headed towards the place he felt most at home: his lab, to quench his thirst for answers. Coulson said he would email Seren Ashmore's report on her successful investigation, and that was where Tony decided he would start. SHIELD had maintained that the girl was good, but he, as the certified genius, would be the judge of that himself.

"Well Miss Ashmore, let's see just how good you are." He rubbed his palms together, "JARVIS, bring up the girl's report."  
"Of course sir, and may I just say how wonderful it is to have you back sir."  
"Why thank you." He narrowed his eyes as documents flew out on the screen in front of him, and starting to skim through them Tony realised that it actually was very impressive stuff.

"You do know how to play Miss Ashmore, and play well I must say. JARVIS, bring up her SHIELD file."  
"I'm afraid I can't sir." The AI replied.  
"Can't?"

"She doesn't appear to have a file sir, it has been permanently removed from SHIELD's database."  
"Now that is interesting." Tony mused. The girl had been brought in by SHIELD to great success and yet they had deleted her file, it was illogical. SHIELD had secret files on just about everyone. So how to find out more about her?

"She stayed here right?" He grinned, "JARVIS, pull up security camera feeds from the time of Miss Ashmore's stay."  
A picture flickered on to the screen, and Tony sat down to watch as the girl out-sassed the rest of the Avengers with enviable ease. But there was something about her, something he couldn't place. It was like he had seen her before, her face, her eyes they were so absurdly familiar.

"JARVIS start running that shot there through the facial recognition software would you, and if we have a sample of her DNA, run that as well."  
"Of course sir." The AI dutifully replied.  
Tony smirked, relishing in the resources he had at his fingertips, or rather JARVIS' fingertips, if JARVIS had fingers…

However his smugness was wiped away the next moment when the feed on screen changed to show the girl curled in the foetal position by one of the huge floor-to-ceiling windows in the guest bedroom. When she spoke, Tony's world came crashing down.

" _I should write a book. I could call it The Black Swan: Tony Stark's Prodigal Daughter." She laughed quietly to herself, "I've always wanted to be an author. I could go back to London and write a book. That's quite an idea."_

As the teenager on screen began to sing, the force of her words finally sank in for Tony; "Tony Stark's Prodigal Daughter."

That could only mean one thing. She was his daughter. Ren Stark was alive.

* * *

The rest of the Avengers had just arrived back from picking up shwarma when Tony came storming out of the elevator, looking madder than any of them had ever seen him, which was quite a feat.  
"Stark what's-"  
"Don't you dare ask me what's wrong!" He was absolutely seething, "You have no right to ask me that!"  
"Whoa, slow down, what do you mean?" It was Bruce who attempted reasoning with the furious man, but it simply caused Tony to explode.  
"SLOW DOWN? YOU HAVE ALL BEEN HIDING THE FACT THAT MY DAUGHTER IS ALIVE, AND YOU WANT ME TO SLOW DOWN?" He roared. There was a stunned silence.

"Ren's alive?" Barton's question came out as little more than a whisper, but even in his rage fuelled state, Tony could tell that the assassin was genuinely surprised.  
"Yes." He worked hard control his temper, "She is alive, and she was here under your very noses."

For a second time silence reigned as the Avengers took in Stark's words.  
"Are you-"  
"Yes I'm bloody sure!"  
"I'm just saying-" Natasha was, however, cut off by Bruce before she could go any further.

"He's right. She was here, that was why Seren seemed so familiar; she is Carenza, or rather was Carenza, because she sure did a very good job of hiding it." Slightly disbelieving stares were thrown his way, but he carried on unperturbed, "What she said to me, about my work on anti-electron collisions, I wondered at the time why it gave me such a strong sense of deja-vu, but remember the day we first met?" The question was for Tony, "You talked about it then too."

"Yeah, and the day she came to the tower I said she felt familiar, in fact I even thought that she and Stark were quite similar, but I put it down to being a computer genius thing." Barton spoke up again, "Only thing is, how did JARVIS not pick it up, or SHIELD for that matter?"

A low growling noise came from one end of the room, and the team whipped round to watch as Tony began stalking towards the elevator with a terrifyingly murderous look on his face, "Because SHIELD already knew."

* * *

As dawn broke over London Ren lay in bed watching boats on the Thames. She had spent a lot of time doing that since she had arrived back from New York, and it was beginning to worry Celena, despite copious reassurances that it was simply relaxing. Out there life continued.

Truth was, the whole thing worried Cel. Her best friend was skinnier and paler despite the fact that she had been living in the tower of one of the wealthiest men in the world. She was tired and playing it off as jet lag didn't convince the French girl. She had received what she assumed was a tailored version of events from Ren, but even from those the magnitude of the emotional upheaval involved was clear.

Ren doubted the choice she had made, and Celena knew it. Who wouldn't? It was either great courage or extreme idiocy that had driven Ren to make the decision that she had; of late Cel was finding it harder to tell the difference.

"Ren, we need to go get our breakfast if we want to catch our train on time." Eyes that looked as if they carried the weight of the world blinked slowly in response, before the lanky brunette rolled out of bed with a huff.  
"Okay, just give me a couple of minutes."

Cel had decided that Ren needed some time out of London to allow the wounds reopened by her service to SHEILD to heal, and was dragging her friend on day trips every weekend. Today's was to Hever Castle, the childhood home of Anne Boleyn, and she was hoping that the change in scenery as well as the bracing history would be good for Ren. Besides, personally she thought the Tudors were fascinating.  
"I'm ready." Ren was dressed to be inconspicuous, and Cel knew it, she was dressed to be able to blend into a crowd, dressed so she could hide. But tactically Cel didn't question it, she understood Ren far too well to need to.

* * *

Tony Stark angry was a scary sight, and as he stormed into the SHIELD HQ he was absolutely terrifying. Agents were practically diving out of the way of the team of Avengers as they strode down the corridors that lead to Fury's office, it was that or risk being trampled on by superheroes for whom a line had been crossed. Even Barton and Natasha, the most loyal to SHEILD, had no difficulty in seeing that Stark was right and were on his side in this. They wouldn't even have to kill anyone they admitted it to.

"Fury!" Tony growled.  
"Stark, what can I do for you." The man's cool headedness wouldn't save him, Tony decided.  
"You can tell me where the fuck my daughter is you asshole."  
"Stark your daughter is de-"  
"Don't you dare tell me Ren is dead. I've seen her. I am still alive because of her."

Nicholas Fury had a decision to make here; he had promised the younger Stark that he would not reveal her location to her father, even if he came looking, but now faced with the man himself, and in the knowledge that Ren was suffering from the emotional consequences of her choice, he didn't know if it was a promise he could keep.

He was however saved from making the decision for himself.

"She's in London."

The team all swung round to look at Coulson as he spoke, to find him standing impassively by the door.  
"You knew." Bruce accused.  
"Yes", it was stated simply, "I knew, in fact it was me who found her."  
"What?" Now it came to it, now he was so close to answers, Tony was experiencing problems processing the information that he had never had before.

"I spotted her when she was here for the memorial ceremony back in the fall. We tracked her to London and made contact, but it took a great amount of persuasion to get her to come here to help you after the incident in Canada. The rest of the story is not really mine to tell, but what I will say is she was only ever hiding to protect herself. And to protect you." He paused for effect, "Trust me I've seen and heard proof of that first-hand."

"You said she is in London." It was Thor who broke the silence left by Coulson's words. "I believe we already knew that. Can you reveal where in that city?"

Coulson spared his boss merely a glance before replying, looking Tony straight in the eye as he did so, "If I were you I would go to Blackfriars Station on the Thames, she seems to have an attraction to the place."

It was all Tony needed to hear.

* * *

The day out had been nice, Ren would actually admit it; she had enjoyed herself. _Things ain't so bad, not really. Besides this is why you chose London over New York, so to speak; for the beautifully quiet moments._

Ren and Celena were on the train back into London, on their way back to school, and though it was not late; in fact they were several hours before curfew, the sun was already beginning to set.  
"So Ren, how do you feel?"

Ren wouldn't lie and say she was fine, she wasn't, so she answered truthfully, "Better Cel, thank you."

" _The next stop will be London Blackfriars, please change here for trains to London Bridge."_  
This was them, Ren smiled slightly as the train pulled into the station, the carriage suddenly flooded with the orange light of sunset reflected off the Thames. God she loved this place.

The pair stepped down onto the platform, the wind catching Ren's long dark tresses and blowing them across her face for a moment, when she shoved them away she saw something that made her eyes widen in shock. Standing at the other end of the long platform, barely a silhouette against the blazing sky was a form that would be recognisable the whole world over.

"Dad…" a whisper lost to the world that seemed to have stopped for Ren, all she could see, all she could comprehend was the figure moving urgently towards her, until she was staring up into eyes almost identical to her own.

"Ren…"

Time stood still. It was a moment that was worthy of the movies, a moment almost too perfect to be believable, a moment that deserved its own sweeping soundtrack.

As she wrapped her arms around him she felt for the first time in so many years that she was truly home. After all, home is where the heart is, or so they say. No words were needed at that moment, though there would be plenty later, because for that fragment in time everything was right with the world.

The sun dipped lower down the horizon, casting flame coloured rays that were distorted and magnified by the water until they became an inferno, whilst father and daughter held each other in silence. The Black Swan had landed.

" _So we beat on, boats against the current, borne back ceaselessly into the past." – F Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby._

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
